The present invention relates to a stand, particularly for holding utensils to be dried.
Stands for holding utensils to be dried have been proposed in the art. A stand of a known type has two plate-like members pivotally connected with one another in a scissor-like manner and pivotable about an axis between an open position so as to assume a rack shape, and a closed position. Each of the members has a lower portion located below the axis and adapted to support the stand, and an upper portion located above the axis and adapted in the open position to support utensils to be dried. The upper portions have a plurality of slots for inserting utensils therein, and the slots of the upper portion of one of the members coincide with the slots of the upper portion of another of the members. The slots are upwardly and downwardly bounded by cross bars. The above-described stand is not satisfactory in some respects.